FA: Hanging on
by falling into heaven
Summary: The team try to be there for Don, but the question is still on their minds... will Jess pull through? Follows immeadiately from 'Pain'.


Wow, so I got 10 reviews for my last story!! Let's see if we can match it... Reviews make me smile!

So people think I'm doing another Pay Up... do you read my Author's notes?? Yello! Anyhow, on with it, since you've proably skipped past this anyway...

Anna :)

Disclaimer: Oh for goodness sake...

* * *

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

* * *

Flack alternated between glancing at Jess and the road as he pulled out into the nighttime traffic, blaring his horn as someone swerved in front of him. "Get out of the way!" He shouted, darting a quick look at the steadily growing bloodstain on the shirt he'd wrapped round his girlfriend. "Hold on, Jess, babe. Come on, you gotta stay with me!"

He grabbed his phone and wedged it between his ear and shoulder. "Pick _up _damnit!"

"Mph..." Danny groaned. "Flack, 's four in the frickin' morning. There better be a damn good reason you're waking me up." He sounded groggy, but Flack didn't feel in the slightest bit guilty. He had bigger things to worry about than his friend's sleep.

"Jess... she was stabbed earlier, didn't notice. I don't know when - probably when she got into it with that asshole... She's losing a whole lotta blood, Danno..." His tone grew desperate, and panic began to cloud his thoughts. "I don't think she's... she might not..."

Danny ignored what Don was afraid to say. Jess would make it. She didn't have a choice. Because if she died, Flack would inside too. And it would mean kicking her butt if she broke his heart - however she did it. "Shut up and get your head screwed on. Which hospital are you at?"

"Pullin' into Lennox Hill now." He replied. "Gotta go. Just... can you-"

"I'll be there in ten."

Don scrambled out of the car and picked Jess up with little effort, cradling her to his body. He could feel the warm sticky blood against him, which only increased his determination. "Help!" He yelled, running into the Emergency Room. "Can I get some help here?!"

Two doctors and a nurse sprinted over with a gurney. He lowered her gently onto it, and helped them push her through to a room. "Name's Jessica Angell, twenty seven years old. Stab wound to the abdomen, possibly suffered during a fight apprehending a suspect earlier today. We're cops." He added, worry creasing his face. "Why would she not notice? She should have realised that she'd been _stabbed_!"

The nurse blocked his way, a kind look on her face. "Sir-"

"Flack. Detective Don Flack."

"Detective... you should take a seat outside, let the doctors help her. Can you call her family?"

"Uh..." Flack frowned. "Yeah. I'll call the precinct, get their number..."

He allowed the nurse to guide him to the seats, and pulled out his cell. "Martinez?" The cop sounded bored and tired, as any detective did when pulling the overnight shift. "Flack? What're you doing up?"

"I'm at the hospital with Angell. She was stabbed earlier, only just realised. I need you to look up her dad's number. He used to be a cop."

"Detective Angell? Sure, knew him when I was a rookie. Worked a coupla scenes with him. Hold on-"

He could hear tapping at a computer faintly in the background.

"Got it. 555-0786, Cliff Angell."

"Thanks, Martinez," Flack sighed, running a hand over his tired eyes. "I owe you." The next call was dialed just as quickly, though with a little more apprehention. Flack had met and been approved by Matt and Liam Angell, but just because the older brothers approved didn't mean the folks would. He knew that from his own his own experiences. "Mr. Angell?"

"Yes?" Came the sharp response.

"It's Detective Flack. I'm partners with Jess. I'm afraid that she... she was stabbed during an arrest today-"

The man seemed to choke. "Oh, God..."

"She's alive, at Lennox Hill. But... we don't know if... she..." He broke off, squeezing his eyes shut, determined not to say it. Though not a practising Catholic, he had been raised one and so did not believe in tempting fate. And life without Jess did not bare thinking about.

"We're on our way."

* * *

Danny arrived almost immediatley after Don hung up his cell. He took one look at his friend's head cradled in his hands, slumped shoulders and crumpled clothes, and knew it wasn't good. "Don..."

Flack looked up, dark circles under his eyes. "Messer. She's gone into surgery... the docs said the blade... whatever the hell it was did some damage. She's bled out into the abdominal cavity... they said her chances aren't good." To his own dismay, a sob escaped from Flack's throat, shuddering through his whole body. "Dan... I don't know what I'll do, if she-"

He was cut off by a sharp smack upside the head. He glanced up to see Lindsay glaring at him. "If you loved her Don Flack, you'd be sat here thinking about what you're gonna say to her when she's demanding to go back! Don't even _think _about wondering what would happen if she died, because she damn well won't! Quit being so damn _pessimistic_!"

Don seriously considered yelling at the usually quiet CSI right then, before deciding his efforts were better off put into waiting. Instead, he stood up and walked towards the door of the ER, resting his head against the glass with a grim look on his face.

Danny apporached Lindsay, resting a hand on her lower back. "Montana... this is hard for him."

"I know," she argued. "But somebody's gotta talk some sense into him! What's Jess gonna do to him when she finds out he thought she was gonna die?"

"Linds, the doctors aren't confident. I spoke to them - they say there's only a slim chance she'll survive this - it nicked her large intestinal area, and held for a while. She must have turned in her sleep and tore something. There was a lot of blood. Flack got her here as quick as he could, but..."

"She'll make it," the blonde said confidently. "Just you see."

Mac and Stella approached them together, faces full of concern as they glanced at Flack. "How's he doing?" Mac asked.

Danny sighed. "He's... he's scared, Mac. Doesn't think Jess'll pull through."

"How did he get to her so fast? Surely she'd have called an-" He caught Danny's pointed look, and sighed. "Ah."

Stella looked confused. "I don't get it."

"Don and Jess have been together maybe... six weeks now? I think... not really that sure. They're trying to keep it quiet else they won't be kept as partners, an' Jess doesn't want to be stuck to the water cooler for her entire career. It's harder for her - looks like she's trying to sleep her way up the ranks." The younger man explained quickly, running a hand through his tousled hair.

Stella's face instantly filled with sympathy and understanding. "He must be going through hell."

They watched the man in silence. His shoulders were rounded, and he looked nowhere near his 6'3'' height. They could see him shaking, trying to fight back tears as his girlfriend fought for her life. It was truly heart-breaking.

Before any of them could approach.. comfort... even call him, the doctor stepped out into the reception. "Detective Flack?"

He moved forwards faster than anyone had thought possible. "Yes?"

"Jess is out of surgery. You can see her now."

* * *

A/N: So NCIS!! Oh my word! Anyone see it? Anyone notice next week is the return of the purple sweater? Anyone wondeing how the HELL they'll resolve this?? Sorry, NCIS mode instead of CSI:NY... Jess' absencse upsets me. As does Flack sleeping with some other girl..

Sarah here. Did you see Anna's last story? Seriously? Next time, let me edit. *looks with puppy dog eyes* Pwease? Kisses~Sarah

A/N: *Salutes* Yes, ma'am! And here's me thinking my spelling was improving slightly...


End file.
